The party
by MalfoytheSexyShadowhunter
Summary: It's Alec's duty to as a shadow hunter to protect those around him. What happens when those around him are at a party held by Magnus Bane, and Magnus is walking away…with someone else? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

It's Alec's duty to as a shadow hunter to protect those around him. What happens when those around him are at a party held by Magnus Bane, and Magnus is walking away…with someone else?

I do not own these characters or The Mortal instruments, Cassandra Clare does.

This whole story is from the point of view of Alec Lightwood. And takes place after City of Lost Souls.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 1

Standing against the wall of the main room in your flat I look around for Izzy. I really didn't want to come here tonight but Jace convinced Izzy to make me go, so that I wasn't with worrying about him all night. They reminded me that I'm a shadow hunter and that it's part of my duty to protect people. So here I am at in flat of none other than Magnus Bane. I'm watching out for danger at his party.

To me the pain is still too new for me to be here and have fun. While looking around, I saw you. The blaring music seemed to fade into the background as I stared. You were standing underneath the spot light dancing and laughing with some of your guests. I swear on the Angel you've never looked as good as you do right now, with your black hair spiked up with glitter gel and your eyelids dancing with color. By the Angel, how I miss those cat eyes of yours.

I snapped myself out of it realizing that I'm not here to stare at you, but to watch out for trouble. I mentally shake my head. Focus Alec, focus. I make my eyes gaze around the room again, but they ended up at you. Your eyes meet mine for a second and I wonder if you can see the pain in mine. You make a "come here" motion with your finger. By the Angel Magnus you drive me crazy.

My mind whirls with things to say, as I take a step towards you a female vampire cuts me off. That bitch! She saunters up right up to you and you wink at her .You winked! Did you not even see that I'm here?! Her hands start roaming all over your body. HELLO! A vampire slut is making a move on MY Warlock!

...no, that's not true. You're not my warlock anymore are you? Not since you ended it 15 days ago….not that I'm counting... wait, no, I am counting. I'm counting the days until you realize your mistake and take me back. Mags I can't take this much longer! I need you! Going without you is killing me!

I need you to talk to me, to hear you call me Alexander; I need to feel your lips on mine, to taste your lip gloss. Damn Magnus, while I'm here in the depths of despair you are being led down the hall by a vamp slut.

No, this can't be happening. I shake my head; for real this time, and look again. No matter how bad I wish I'm wrong, I'm not. You take her hand and lead her into the guest bedroom and shut the door behind you. I force myself to look away. I'm not positive but I think that tear have started forming in my eyes.

Suddenly, I start walking. I want to leave this damn place party but my feet seem to have a different idea. With my feet not informing my brain where I'm going I almost cry out when I realize that I'm heading down the hallway that you and vamp slut just did. I'm really starting to panic as I stop in front of the guest room. My feet must have told my hands and arms what's going on because before I know it I see my hand reach up to turn the doorknob. Turning, I shut my eye's closed in anticipation of what I might see.

I push the door open and step into the room, slowly opening my eyes. Suddenly I'm aware that you have no idea that I'm in the room, or that the door was just opened. You're too busy playing "tonsil tennis" with the she-vamp. You both pull back for some air and…"Aachoo!" Damn cold!

Both of you look up at the same time. Your expression is hard to read. Is it sorrow, regret, pain, a mix?

She's the first to speak, with a sickeningly sweet voice, "Like what you see pretty boy? She winks then turns back to you. Licking her lips she puts he hands under your shirt.

Ignoring her hands, you spoke "Alec."

Hey guys! What'd you think?! Want me to keep going? Please, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! The first chapter of this story wasn't all that great, sorry for that. This is my first online fan fiction. But oh well I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The mortal instruments do not belong to me. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 2

"Alec" your voice sounds strained as if it's hard for you to say my actual name and not Alexander. I just stand here too scared to move; too afraid to talk and have my voice give away what I'm feeling right now. I swallow loudly.

"Alec" you say again. The she-vamp was about to bite your neck when you push her away.

"But Mags, I thought you liked it when I bite your neck." She whined. Anger got through me when she said you nick-name. That's what _I _used to call you.

"OH, don't stop on my account _Mags_" I spat. Anger was clouding my judgment and controlling my voice.

"Go ahead Mags. Go ahead and let he bite you. Isn't that what you want? You like that right?" Getting bolder, I took a few steps forward. Vamp was starting to look a little bit scared. She slowly untangled herself from you and backed into the wall.

"Don't mine me. Just forget that I'm even here, and go back to what you were doing before. You're pretty good at that aren't you Magnus? Forgetting that I'm here and continuing on with life."

With anger surging through my body I ignored the pained look on your face and continued. "How could you Mags? How could you forget everything we went through everything we felt?! After all that you went and just through it all away! What happened to "I love you Alexander."!?

I stopped, realizing that I was now yelling at the top of my lungs. Oh great, someone must have heard that. Just great!

You get up off the bed that you were sitting on, and take a step towards me. "Alec, let me explain, please Alec. This…" you said and motioned your arm around the room. "…Isn't what it looks like."

You reach your hand out to me and place it on my shoulder. Pushing it off my shoulder and backing up I looked up into your eyes anger once again filling me. "NOT WHAT IT SEEMS! MAGNUS HOW CAN THIS NOT BE WHAT IT SEEMS?!" You wince as we keep eye contact while I yell at you.

Slowly walking backwards until I'm standing just inside the doorway I close my eyes and whisper, "Goodbye Magnus. It's obvious that I'm not wanted here and that you're over me."

Turning around, I ran down the hall. "ALEC! Don't! Please…" I thought I heard you say from behind me, but there was no way I was turning around. Not now. Not ever.

Only when I reached the main room do I remember that there's a party. Looking around it dawns on me that no one heard me yelling over the music. Nobody knows and I doubt anyone here would care. The urge the leave this place filled me.

"There's no point in bother Izzy to come with me, she's probably off dancing and having a blast. She'll find me later." I thought

I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd making my way to the door. After a few minutes of making my way through the crowd I made it to the door. I twisted the doorknob, swung the door open and slammed it shut behind me.

I kept running. Three flights of stairs later I was finally outside. Bending over, hands on my knees I caught my breath and silently cursed Magnus for living on the 3rd floor.

Standing outside under the overhanging roof I saw a pair of headlights zooming down the street. As the speeding car passed water flew up from the tires and drenched my body. _Great just great!_ Holding my hands above my head, I stepped out from under the roof.

Immediately I'm pelted with droplets of rain. That's just what I need. Rain! Taking a look around, everything is soaked. How come I didn't realize that it was raining before?

"_Maybe because you just found out that your ex-boyfriend has moved on and you haven't." _

"Who said that?!" I yelled out. There was nobody around me; that I could see.

"_I did. The voice in your head"_

That's it. I've lost it. All the stress and emotions must have pushed me over the edge.

"_No Alec, I've always been here. But you were too busy with that good for nothing warlock to listen."_

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP OKAY!"

"You alright son?" came a voice from behind me. This one was most defiantly _not _in my head.

_So what do you think? IS ALEC GOING CRAZY? Who's behind him? Review and tell me what you think! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter looks a little differnt from the other two. I couldn't get to a computer with microsoft word. (so I'm stuck with note pad) Oh well. This is going to be the last chapter of this story so I hope you enjoy it! Here we go!

Chapter 3

I span around and saw an elderly man standing in the doorway. His hand was holding the door open.

"I asked if you were alright." He said loudly as if I might be hearing impared.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't look too fine to me. Standing out here soaked to the bone and you's about to cry."

I was about to tell the man that I had not been about to cry, but when I opened my mouth he cut me off.

"No point denying it boy. It's clear as day. No what's not so clear is what you're doin' out here at 2 in the morrnin' soakin' wet an talkin' to yourself. Come inside boy and dry off."

_"Don't do it...stranger danger...there's something fishy about him" chimed in the voice from my head._

Looking the man over he seemed harmless enough. But that voice is right, there does seem to be something off about this guy I just can't put my finger on it. "I think I'll stay out here and wait for my drive."

"No I insist that you come inside young man. You'll catch cold if you stay out here."

"I'm fine sire really. But thank you."

Stepping out of the doorway so that it swung closed behind him, the man growled, "Get inside boy!"

_"Run Alec Run! Crazy Man! He's crazy! Get away!" screamed the voice inside my head. _Not listening to the voice, I stood my ground.

All of a sudden the man jumped on me screeching.

He started scrtaching at my face with his claws that replaced where his fingers once were. Just as suddenly as his attack had begun, hi's body started changing. Before I knew it, I was being attacked by a demon and I was completly helpless.

When Izzy and I had left the institute earlier she was the only one who brought seraph blades, thinking that there wouldn't be any trouble at the party.

SHIT!

I kicked and screamed for all I was worth. Hoping that someone would hear. As I went to kick it's face in, one of it's four legs came out and hit my foot out from under me. I went down to the pavement only just catching myself with my elbows.

Pain shot through my arms. "Aaaaaaaargh!"

"I've got you now shadow boy!" the demon hissed as it crwled up to me. It reached a claw up to my throat, when I spran back up onto my feet. "Noo!"

Looking around for something to use as a weapon, gave the demon the opportunity it needed. Jumping up it wrapped it's claws around my neck. Using my hands to try and pry it away from me. It leaned in and sank three venom covered fangs into my chest, right above my heart.

I collapsed screaming in pain.

"You're finished shadow boy." the demon hissed before it vanished.

Tears streaming down my face I tried to get up.

"Aaaaaargh!" I coun't move. Too painfull.

Everything aroung me started to go all fuzzy.

BANG the door to the building flew open.

I couldn't see who it was. All I could make out was a face very close to mine. I heard someone talking into my ear, "Oh, Alexander I'm so sorry! Don't leave me Alexander. I love you. I do. I'm soo sorry!"

MAGNUS?! NO MAGNUS I"M NOT LEAVING! I"M RIGHT HERE MAGNUS!

I tried to yell out, to move, to let you know that, but everything went black.

HEy guys so that's it. Don't hate me pleaase. Review. I'm thinking of doing a Point of View of Magnus, what do you think?


End file.
